


i like where we are (here)

by lauraelas



Category: Dream Daddy: A Dad Dating Simulator
Genre: Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-07 08:15:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11619573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lauraelas/pseuds/lauraelas
Summary: Just two bros being dudes and stumbling their way into love.





	1. i get jealous (but i'm too cool to admit it)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> craig and the dad were adorable, and i needed to explore how their relationship deepens and develops post-game, hence this.
> 
> title taken from _here in your arms_ by hello goodbye; chapter title from _i get jealous (i ain't with it)_ by chromeo.

Back when Craig had been only a bro he wanted to catch up with, the women who flocked around him had frustrated Yasin.

Now, though, when Craig is... still a bro, plus a little extra, they're  _infuriating_.

Yasin is trying to keep his cool. He is. But the single moms are trying his patience, which he already has too little of.

"Craig, good job out there today!" Janet says, coming up to them and completely ignoring the fact that they were talking to one another. She pretends as if Yasin doesn't exist, her eyes locked solely onto her target. Then she rests a hand on Craig's bicep.

Yasin squints. Did... did she just squeeze the muscle there? Like, yeah, Craig has nice biceps; Yasin knows, he appreciates them whenever he can, from afar and up close. But really? Does Janet have to go out of her way to squeeze them?

Craig is uncomfortable. It might be difficult for most to recognize it, since he's as kind as a saint, but someone who knows him would be able to tell. He's rubbing the back of his neck with the arm that  _isn't_  being fondled, his lips forced into a smile.

"Oh, uh, yeah," Craig stammers. "Thanks, bro. Uh. Dude."

He's extricating himself from Janet's grip when Martha sidles up to them. "Craig! Hi! Great job out on the field! You were so good with Tiffany," she says.

And _yup_ , there she goes, latching onto his other arm. Now Craig is trapped between two single moms, who are giving the other a stinging glare.

"No prob," Craig says. His smile is even more strained now. "It was all Tiffany. She's a good kid."

"Nonsense!" Martha insists. She presses closer. "You shouldn't sell yourself short! You're _such_ a good influence on her."

"Not as good an influence as you are on Stephanie," Janet says through clenched teeth.

God, it's like the two women are engaged in a tug-of-war, with Craig as the rope, who's looking more and more frazzled as the contest continues. Yasin clenches his jaw at the sight.

"Uh, Dad? You gonna step in there any time soon?"

He starts. For a moment there, he had forgotten that he'd brought Amanda along with him. She's looking up at him now, River gurgling in her arms.

Amanda raises her brows meaningfully. "The poor guy looks like he wants to be put out of his misery."

"Trust me, sweetie, I've tried," Yasin says. "I've done  _everything_ : smoke-screening them, tag-teaming with you, even making a Dad joke or two. Nothing works. These women are too good."

Amanda snorts. "Here's an idea: how about pulling the boyfriend card?"

Yasin blinks, taken aback. "Pulling the what-now?"

"Pops, you're hopeless," she says. "The only reason those single moms keep throwing themselves at Craig is because they still think he's a single dad. Craig hasn't told them otherwise because, correct me if I'm wrong here, both of you have been too bone-headed to confirm with each other if you're going steady. Which you are."

It's like the gates of Nirvana have opened before him. Because it's true. Him and Craig never talked about being a thing; they just _were_. Yasin hadn't even thought it was something they had to cement. But, looking at the scene unfolding before him — Janet and Martha arguing with plastered smiles on their faces and Craig trying and failing to pull himself out of the crossfire — clearly he was wrong.

 _The boyfriend card_. It's been a while since he's used it, but now's a good time as any.

"Knock 'em dead, Dad," Amanda says, patting him on the back as he straightens himself and walks into No Man's Land.

"Hello, ladies," Yasin says. with far more bravado than he feels. Somehow, he doesn't flinch when twin glares are aimed in his direction. Instead, he keeps walking until he stops in front of Craig, who looks both bewildered and relieved. "Sorry to cut your brawl short, but my boyfriend and I have plans."

"Boyfriend?" Janet and Martha exclaim in unison. They're so shocked they actually let go of Craig's arms.

"Boyfriend?" Craig echoes a second after. He doesn't sound shocked, though. It seems more... hopeful than anything. He's even begun to smile.

Yasin can't help but lean forward to kiss that smile. "Let's go. Lunch is on me."

Craig nods, sporting a full-blown grin. "Let me... let me grab the twins. We going grimy, bro?"

"Is water wet?" Yasin merely says in response.

The three of them watch as Craig jogs over to where Briar and Hazel are chatting with their friends. Janet and Martha turn to Yasin when he's out of earshot, wearing matching expressions of disbelief. It's scary how in sync they are, as if _they're_ the twins, except they would both be the evil one.

"I thought you were just Craig's friend from college," Janet says, tone accusatory.

Yasin shrugs. "Now I'm his boyfriend." _Wow_ , does that feel good to say. "And he's my boyfriend. We're boyfriends now. And I am realizing that I have overused that word. Good day, you two."

Amanda is shaking her head when Yasin walks back to her. " _Smooth_ , Pops."

"Thank you, daughter," Yasin says, though pretending to be unfazed does nothing to hide the flush traveling up his neck. But it's worth it when Craig winds an arm around his waist on the way to the restaurant, like that's something he's always done before.

From then on, Janet and Martha leave Craig alone, and Yasin does a silent fist pump only _once_ in celebration.


	2. come and rest your bones with me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm not too satisfied with how this turned out, but i'm leaving for a three-hour ride with the family soon, so i wanted to post this before i went. maybe i'll come back and edit it later. who knows.
> 
> title taken from the song _sunday morning_ by maroon 5.

It's a Saturday night, Amanada is out with friends, Hazel and Briar are at a sleepover, and River is fast asleep. This is the perfect opportunity for some Craig-and-Yasin time. So why in the world is Craig bent over the kitchen table, working on his taxes?

Yasin sits opposite him with what may arguably be the healthiest sandwich he's ever had, seeing as he made it using the ingredients Craig has in his fridge, which unfortunately does not include mayonnaise, and sighs. He's been waiting for Craig to finish up for _hours_ now, but he always cites he has more work to do around the house.

He takes one last bite of his sandwich, cleans the plate in the sink, and puts it on the drying rack. Craig ignores his existence entirely, his brows furrowed in concentration and bottom lip caught between his teeth. He looks good like that, but Yasin knows that this look isn't good for him.

Finally, he rests his hands on his boyfriend's(!) shoulders and says in his most stern Dad voice, "Alright, I'm gonna have to cut you off."

Craig blinks, as if waking up from slumber. "Huh? You say something, dude?"

"Yeah, I said you need to get up and cuddle with me," Yasin says, undeterred. "And that's an order."

Craig looks up at him, frowning. "That... sounds nice, Yasin, but the revenue from the store—"

Yasin's lips thin. "Remember what we talked about, weeks ago? When we went camping? About how you need to take time out of your schedule to de-stress now and then? This ringing any bells?"

Craig has the wherewithal to look abashed. "Yeah, bro. Of course I remember." He runs a hand over his mouth. "It's just... hard, to follow through sometimes." This close, Yasin can glimpse the tiredness in his eyes, the fatigue that's weighing his body down like an anchor.

How is Yasin supposed to remain strict when faced with that?

He eases up. "I get it, man. How do you think I felt when I started working out with you?" His attempt to lighten the mood works: Craig laughs, albeit weakly, and some of the tension fades from his shoulders. "Just two weeks ago, I was refusing to get out of bed and go to gym. Amanda, the little traitor, suggested rolling me off the mattress. I honestly thought you'd take her up on that idea."

Craig shakes his head, smiling fondly at him. "Dude, I wouldn't do that," he says.

"I'm sure you were tempted. I was being pretty stubborn," Yasin replies. Even he knew he was; he's always been crabby in the mornings. "But instead, you sat down on the edge of the bed, and you told me we're in this together. That we help each other out when it gets too hard, and we push each other to go that extra mile."

"Uh, that _still_ didn't make you get out of bed," Craig reminds him, amused.

Yasin rolls his eyes. "Craig, I am trying to make a point here, and you are ruining it. Also, may I add: you and Amanda made breakfast, which did the trick. Then we went to the gym and I couldn't move my arms without whimpering for like a week. So all's well that ends well."

"Okay, I get the point you're making, and I agree wholeheartedly," Craig says. "Let's sleep in tonight."

"Now we're talking." Yasin holds out a hand, to help Craig out of his seat. "We're going to stop calculating the calories we consume and cuddle aggressively, and nothing will stop us." He pauses, reconsidering. "Unless River wakes up and starts crying. Then we'll take a recess. Sound good?"

Craig smiles wide at that, resting his hand in Yasin's. Allowing him to take the lead. "Sounds perfect."

 

* * *

 

Some time later, they find themselves is Craig's bed. It's much more spacious than the sleeping bag they'd shared when they went camping, but still they lie together as if there's no room.

Craig cradles Yasin in his chest with those  _very nice_ arms of his, one hand on his back while the other is intertwined with his own. He is also making lazy whorls on Yasin's back with a pointer finger, which made him squirm with laughter at first but sends pleasant tingles to his scalp now that he's grown used to the touch.

"This was a good idea," Craig murmurs, his chest rumbling under Yasin's ear.

"I'm full of good ideas," Yasin says, voice hushed, as if speaking even a decibel louder would disrupt the moment. "You should listen to me more often, really."

Craig hums his assent, and the peaceful silence is resumed.

After a while, Craig speaks again. "So, dinner. What do you think—"

"Shh," Yasin mumbles, nuzzling his face into Craig's neck. "Less talking, more cuddling." His lips brush against the skin there, and he feels Craig shiver at the touch, which is... interesting, and will be explored later, once they have gotten some much-needed rest.

"Another good idea, bro," Craig says, tightening his arms around him and letting his lips graze Yasin's temple in a kiss.

They don't talk for a long while from then on; they lie together, silence stretching in the minuscule space between them. Enjoying the moment for what it is: a reprieve.


End file.
